Grow up
by Child of victory
Summary: As the result of a spell gone wrong, the Olympians are turned into children with no idea what they once were. Because the only fix to the spell is time, the gods have to be raised in the modern world ignorant of their past. This is the story of them growing up, from small children to teenagers ready to take the world by storm, they change in ways no once thought possible.


On Olympus, it was once again time for the winter solstice and, everything was normal.

By normal, I mean that it was a complete and utter shouting match.

"Athena, please tell me that still don't approve of Percy and Annabeth's marriage. They even have a kid now. You're just going to have to accept it."

"I'm fine accepting the marriage and Nadia. I just refuse to accept Percy."

That's Poseidon and Athena, arguing about their children's relationships.

"Really brother, why must you flirt with my hunters?"

"Sis, I'm a boy, they're pretty. Why do you think that I flirt with them?"

"You're impossible"

"You know you love me little sis."

"I'm older!"

That was Artemis and Apollo. They don't need an excuse to argue.

Then, the arguing Olympian's were interrupted by, Hecate storming into the room.

"I realize that I'm not supposed to be here but, this is important." She was speaking rapidly like she was excepting to be hit by lightning bolt at any moment.

"What is it Hecate" Zeus was looking at her like he wanted to shoot her with a lightning bolt but, was holding back because he didn't want another war starting anytime soon.

"I just discovered something that can turn people younger." She was looking like; she had just found out the best thing in the world and, couldn't wait to share it with everybody.

"Were gods, that potion has no use for us." Zeus's fingers were moving towards his thunderbolt, trying to deciding whether or not he should just scare her with a small one.

Athena caught on first. "What about our children? I'm sure I'm not the only one who would like to use that potion on my kids."

Most of the gods seemed to listen more closely at this. "So, we can keep our kids immortal?" Hermes was looking excited.

"Yes! Hecate said happily. "I was so excited that I had to tell you people about it as soon as possible."

"Wait a second" Zeus ordered. "How do we know that it works? "

Hecate was starting to look nervous. "That's why I'm here, since I don't know if it will work or not, I was hoping that some of you could try it out."

Athena was starting to look irritated. "So you want us to drink a potion that can do Hades knows what," She looked apologetically over at the death god mumbling "sorry uncle, I've been spending too much time around Annabeth." Hades who was sitting in a guest throne next to Persephone nodded.

"Anyways, that potion has the capability to do many things to us. I don't think that it is advisable for us to drink it."

"For once I agree with Athena" Ares chimed in. "You were against us in the Titan war. How do we know that you just want us weak so you can strike again?"

Hecate sighed "If you didn't have a valid point, I would have gotten very angry. I was planning to try it myself anyways. You need to try it because, the potion reacts differently for all of the gods, we have to make sure that the half-bloods won't be killed if we give this to them. We are immortal. We can recover from whatever the potion does to us. Our children can't. If you still don't believe me, ask Apollo."

"She has no intention of betraying us." Apollo was looking at the witch goddess with respect in his eyes.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Athena got up from her seat. "In that case, I will be the first to try the potion. If any of my children want to drink this, I want to make sure that it's safe for them."

"It's not a potion." Hecate warned. She reached into her robes and, pulled out a vial. Inside was pure white light. It glowed softly in its vial. "Hebe gave me some of her essence. It will make everyone in the room younger. Now be quiet, I have to concentrate to only let out a little."

Just as she was about to unscrew the vial, a greatly troubled Zeus stood up from his chair shouting "stop".

It had the opposite effect than was intended; the startled witch goddess accidentally dropped the vial, leaving the whole room to be blinded in a pure white light.

When the light faded, Zeus found himself alone in a room full of children.

**This is just the prologue; the other chapters will be longer. **

**The next chapter will be a sort of a Prologue too.**

**Last time I checked, I don't own the series if that changes, I'll let you people know.**


End file.
